<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dancing in a starlit room by jjjjxce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086561">dancing in a starlit room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce'>jjjjxce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dancing, Gen, Melancholy, Nonbinary Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a weird study of shuichi as they dance in a dark room in the middle of the night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shuichi Saihara &amp; The Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dancing in a starlit room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>a soft beat pulsed throughout the dark room. on the windowsill sat a poorly placed record player, gently producing music that flowed gracefully in the air. the floors creaked with each minor movement, soft sounds. a reminder that this room was alive. the drapes upon the window were open, allowing the starlight to shine against the pale walls. the lack of light pollution outside was all the more inviting, the room absorbing the stars energy as though it was photosynthesising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a body, no, a person, stands in the middle of the room. they are awkward, their position does not hold much grace. the beat has not reached its peak, and so they sway slowly, a tree in the wind. they wind and twist their body in strange ways, not dancing quite yet, but feeling the music, enveloping themselves in the silent environment. their movements do not break the air, the air moves out of the way, moulding to the shape of their body as they begin to fully immerse themselves into the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the moonlight also shines into the room. it is a silencer, stopping the outside world from interrupting this moment. it is holding everything back, making everything still, so they may have this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they remove their hat once they truly feel the rhythm, a star in their own show. their jacket comes off soon after, and then their shirt, and their pants, and soon they are stark naked and bared to the world, uncaring of anyone else but them. they are in their own realm, worlds away from here. they are the stars shining down upon the room, they are the drapes that cover the window. they are the record player and they are the music. they are also themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they enrich themselves into the room. the dance they perform is like an offering, one of peace and benevolence. they are giving them self up to the room, becoming one with the floorboards their feet move upon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they do not care for the audience, they care for the music. they care for nothing other than this, the peaceful bliss of loneliness and melancholy, dancing alone in a room with no lights on. they care for the nakedness of both their body and soul, but not anything that lays outside of this room. not right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they slow, their movements graceful and calm, the song dying down. they began to dress once more. they remove the record from the player, taking it from the sill to the table. they close the drapes, grab their hat, and close the door. they leave their love behind them, instead crawling into bed next to their other loves. they kiss them, soft and gentle, just as their dance had been, and they dress into their night clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they fall into a slumber, and dream of a grassy field. they are the starlight, moonlight, and the flowers. they are the trees and the grass and the dirt. they are home.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>